


Not Deep Enough

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, description, face mole, fluff?, olicity - Freeform, olivers face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not exactly sure what this is. I guess it could be classified as a description from both Felicity and Oliver's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Deep Enough

She could probably spend the rest of her life in his arms, surviving on the warmth of his hard chest. She can feel the scars on his pectoral through her t-shirt on her shoulder blade. She has memorized every inch of his skin, every curve and scar under his usual dark t-shirt. She loves looking at him in his domestic state, she on his lap, her head on his shoulder, the pounding of his heart on the back of her neck, the smell of his shaving cream drifting from his freshly trimmed stubble. She looks at the stubble on his neck, following it up his jaw line, the little wart hidden in the stubble under his lower lip that bulges slightly. He loves when she sucks on that wart, her lips tempting his but staying planted, teasing him. From there on the stubble leads up his toned cheek into his dark blonde hair, just long enough for her fingers to snake through along his scalp up to his forehead. Her fingers moved like snakes in the grass at night. Exploring and digging into every inch. His vast forehead had wrinkles with stories of their own. Wrinkles that showed everything he has been through. Every day of those 8 years was burned into those wrinkles. His eyes. His eyes were the best part. Bright blue so intricate that she could stare at him for hours and still not see deep enough in. Pools of blue with sapphire webbing woven intricately throughout. Surrounding pitch black pits that could send grown men running for their lives, detect lies a mile away, or make her melt with the slightest glance. Those eyes could pick up the smallest detail, the color of her earring's last Tuesday, the takeout out food container on her desk when he wished her happy Hanukkah. Those things that made her marvel at how attentive he could be about her when she could hardly remember dinner two nights ago. 

He loved the way she studied him.

The way her eyes filled with so much light capturing little details. He loved how peaceful she looked sleeping, curled up in his chest and arms. Her hair strewn across her face, the pillow, happy to be free from its all too common high ponytail. her hair curls around her little ears that can pickup the whir of a computer and identify it, or be so sharp to hear the unseen emotions in his voice. She was putty in his hands when he kissed on the soft spot behind her ear next to her jaw. Her jaw, moving a hundred miles an hour trying to keep up with the speed of her usual bright pink lips. Her lips, moving a million words a minute or sucking on the little mole in the corner of his mouth that she obviously knew made him melt, her nose nudging through his lips but never penetrating. The nose she scrunched when she smelled something foul. When she was angry her knows would scrunch up, causing her to blow up when he smiled and laughed at her. Her bright eyes. The eyes that were the light at the end of his very dark tunnel. The eyes that saw who he could be. The eyes that saw the man in the monster. her eyes were blue like his, but some hoe much lighter strands of hope and innocents surrounding black pits that could read his uneasily read emotions. Her eyebrows clearly portraying the emotions she was feeling. raised for surprised, furrowed for angry, slightly raised for optimistic. Beautiful features were unlike any woman he had been with before. Not heavily caked in makeup, just the girl from the IT Department who had captured his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any part of this for your works, just please cite me. I would love to see anything its used in so gift me or let me know where to find it.


End file.
